Fateful Encounters: Stories for the Millennium
by Inky Zoro Ark
Summary: Welcome to Fateful Encounters. These stories dictate the adventures of certain pokemon around the worlds they live in, and how they surpassed the challenges.
1. Introductions

Inky: This is just an introduction to my first series, Fateful Encounters.

Note that all characters may or may not be anthropomorphic, and clothes aren't really subjugated into these stories. However, accessories such as scarfs, bandanas, pins, etc. will not apply to this.

Honestly, I wouldn't dare do this until I had a pretty good idea of what to put down as well, since I'm new to the whole fanfiction creation thing.

But I just do all this from scratch, and edit what I think might not look good and/or errors in the words that I'll put down.

And yes, all my OCs can and will be overpowered. Don't judge me for having an insanely creative mind that focuses on characters rather than stories. I'm still ironing out the details.

Also, I will reuse my characters in some instances, so be prepared to face different memories of these character's adventures.

Warning: Viewer discretion is advised. Some stories may contain swearing, violence, romantic moments, etc.

Thank you.

So, without further ado…

**Welcome to Fateful Encounters.**

Yay.

_One more thing!_

Please also note that I wish for advice to be given via PMing me. I appreciate it, that's for sure, but I also want feedback on my stories, for example; how you felt about it, what you thought of the characters and their personality, et cetera.


	2. Double Renegade

Double Renegade

When a flareon betrays his group to free a glaceon and helps her back home, what awaits him at the abode of which the young glaceon lives?

* * *

It was not easy getting her out of there. I could barely set foot near her cage as there was alarms all over the place. Plus, I had to wait for my shift for guard duty. Freya, an unbelievably beautiful luxray and the leader of our group of bandits, was the one guarding the glaceon, her name started with a Y, although I can't remember it, Yuma, I think.

_Ugh. Why did they have to have extreme precautions all over the place? It's not like she's dangerous or anything._

I might have a few regrets later for thinking that…

When it was finally time to take my shift, what I expected was a smile, as Freya apparently has a thing for me, and a simple switch of the keys. No, what I got instead was the rude awakening of everyone, and a swift punch to the face, which landed me on my tail onto one of the traps, taking a bit of it as my face caught fire, slowly recovering from the punch, but hurting my own pride, as everyone took yet another round of laughter at my expense.

Yes, my face did catch fire. It's a weird ability of mine. It can heal a spot where I've taken damage from, plus I can control it too, I just snap my claws and _viola_ I summon fire at my paw.

Anyways, when everything quieted down and everyone was asleep again, I opened the cage, and picked up the still unconscious eeveelution, barely avoiding all the traps in place, and managed to escape with her still on my back. _There's no turning back now…_

Now I know what you're thinking. Why would a bandit such as myself help our prisoner escape? Thing is, I kind of hated them, since I've lived with them my whole life, ever since I was an eevee, I never even knew my parents! That just goes to show how far these bandits are willing to go.

It was hard to traverse the forest at night, but it would be worth it to see her reunite with her own family again. _Something she had to keep, unlike myself._ So, about half an hour later or something I stopped and tried to wake her up. I figured that if there were two pairs of eyes to keep a lookout, then we'd be a little safer if something snuck up on us.

Turned out to be a real bad idea. As soon as she opened her eyes, once again, I took a swift punch to the face. Luckily, I managed to prevent my face from catching on fire by barely moving out of the way before her fist connected. Still lucky again, she didn't run afterwards. She just stood there in fear, as I slowly tried to get up from my position. _Or so I thought…_

Next thing I know, the glaceon kicks me in the crotch which sent me crumpling back to the ground, and that's when the fire ability activated. Now it's not normal for someone's pelvis to catch on fire, and I'm sure that little event peaked her curiosity. It was embarrassing enough to get kicked square between the legs, even more so when that specific area catches fire.

When I sat up to try to reason with her, she summoned a giant flail of ice behind her, and ever so naturally, I quickly flopped back down to the ground to avoid any instance of her wrath.

_Now I see why Freya wanted her. She had my same ability to summon something from thin air, and I probably don't want to test the healing side, lest she loses my trust. I certainly don't want to-_

Once again, I'm flattened against the ground, crushed by her flail.

_Why me…_

My body caught fire again, quickly healing me as it dissipated after a few seconds.

"Please! If you don't stop attacking me, you might never get to see your family again!"

That stopped her mid-attack, thank Arceus. She finally relaxed as I got up, panting from the pain I had just endured. I then sat against a tree, catching my breath.

"Thank you…"

"Who are you? What do you want?! And why me?!"

"Keep it down! Do you want them to find us?"

"T-them?"

"The bandits! More specifically, Freya's bandits! Now please keep it down or we may not get out of here alive…"

That shut her up. She kept very quiet and we both kept going through the forest, hopefully making it before dawn broke.

"Yuma right?"

"What? N-no…my name is Yuki."

"Oh, I thought for sure it was Yuma."

"Why are you asking me this? You're a bandit!"

Now it was my turn to keep quiet. She wasn't wrong, I _was_ a bandit. I've endured this treatment though. It was expected over the years, when I first started helping them out. I even had the bandana with the signature Ice Fang symbol.

"I hate that life. It's not exactly the best, and I've always felt I was born for something else."

"Oh…maybe your eyes help define that then?"

My eyes weren't like any normal Flareon's eyes. Mine are like a pure golden fire, that burned like the sun itself. Take that, and my very strange ability, and you've got a flareon with some kind of weird fate or destiny or whatever. Although I technically didn't believe in that crap.

"I guess they do. I mean, they wouldn't exactly be on any old flareon."

"They certainly would not."

We kept going, towards the snowy mountains that separated the kingdoms. It was almost morning, and that meant that the bandits would wake up to find both of us gone, which also meant that we would have very angry bandits on our tails soon enough. It was luck alone that got me the last hour on the guard shift, and perhaps it would be luck that got us safely away.

"Well…in any case, my name is Flint."

"That's a pretty unique name."

"You have a unique name yourself, _Yuki_."

"Not as unique as my brother, Eros."

I froze at that name, _Eros_, I knew it well and I feared it, as well as all pokémon, for a very good reason.

"Eros? As in the Prince of Assassins? The one who separated from the Honata kingdom?! The very same Eros who slew countless of pokémon who pledged their lives to evil?!"

She did this little nod, and that confirmed my fears. I was going to die if I showed up with Yuki. I had so much I wanted to do, and that would be all over if I returned her. Oh, Arceus save this poor soul. Eros was renowned across the world for being the deadliest, fate-defying, and most epically notorious assassin to strike evil where it stood, and that included small-time bandits, not just notoriously evil groups and pokémon. To make things even worse, we were close enough that we were able to see a building settled on a ridge in the distance, which is where I assumed, she and her brother lived.

"If this is _the_ Eros, and _the_ assassin who declared a one-pokémon war on all that is evil, why is he living up in the mountains?"

"Well it's a long story, and I really don't-"

A familiar voice rung through the trees, and I stopped upon hearing it, as did Yuki.

"Flint?"

That _voice_. It was _her_. Freya had found us? So quickly too…I grabbed Yuki, holding her mouth shut, and hid behind one of the trees, silently shushing her as I let go to look around us. Sure enough, there she was in all her beauty, Freya, the bandit girl I've known since we were children. She was alone, which was strange, as she never, and I mean _never_ goes anywhere alone, not if she could help it. Even stranger, she was up earlier than normal, and she looked sad instead of her usual cranky morning look. I knew something was up, so I told Yuki to stay put, and warn me if there was any of the bandits came out.

"If I get captured, keep quiet and wait until the way is clear, then run, run straight for home, and don't stop until you get there."

With that, I stepped out and headed straight for Freya. When she saw me, and it was only after I was close enough to spew out a Flamethrower to burn her, what happened next surprised me, and possibly Yuki, who was peeking out of her hiding spot.

She grabbed me by my face and _kissed_ me! After the awkward romantic moment ended, she just hugged me, tears in her eyes. I could only let it happen, stunned at what she had done.

"Oh Flint! I thought I lost you for good! Why did you leave without me?"

Without her? Did she just say something that I refused to let happen after the whole 'tree incident' started rumors about us? Also, don't ask what the tree incident is, it's one of the most embarrassing moments in my life, and that's all I will say about it.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?"

"Flint, I expected this from you…so when I saw that you left your post, I knew you had escaped with miss Yuki, so I decided to follow you, scattering the group in different directions before leaving."

"So not only are most of the _entire_ group looking for us, you thought that I would want _you_ to tag along?"

"What do you mean Flint? I thought-"

"Did you _honestly_ believe that I would let _you_, of all Pokémon, to follow me in escaping?"

"Flint? What are you-?"

"No! You constantly flirt with me, making me uncomfortable in every way, and you expect _me_ to let _you_ join in all this? Never! You have caused me nothing but pain since the tree incident!"

"F-Flint?"

She was on the verge of crying, which made me regret my outburst. _Hey, she's beautiful, and she has a lot of the guys gunning for her, yet she only pays attention to me when I'm working. Which, in all honesty, gives me very mixed feelings about her, albeit I'll take those feelings with me to the grave._

"Oh my Arceus…you know what? Fine, you can tag along, but don't think for a second that makes us more than friends!"

_I still called us friends, and I had mentally cringed after saying that word._

She brightened up, and her tail swished around in content. Soon enough, we exited the forest, and entered the snowy mountains that bordered the kingdoms. It was cold enough in winter, even worse in these mountains, where the blizzards are enough to give an ice-type shivers, and able to freeze a fire-type such as myself. _Thank Arceus for my ability._ Yuki was unaffected by the cold, however, so I guess she was used to the weather up here.

We used a trail that was marked by little wooden posts, going up the slope towards a lone building that stood out in the white powdery snow. Freya gasped in awe of the rustic building in front of us.

"There it is…home of the most infamous assassin of the world."

_As well as the place of my death._

"Here we are! Home sweet home!"

"I must say miss Yuki, it is surprising that you manage to survive out here at all."

"It isn't easy, but my brother does make it work."

"Who _is_ your brother anyhow?"

_Oh Arceus, here we go._

"Eros."

Freya froze in place, obviously shocked by the fact that we had kidnapped the assassin's sister.

"Surely…y-you must jest, right? _Right?!"_

"Nope! My brother has been Eros ever since I was born! There's no changing that, even if we were separated at birth."

We had reached the home of the Honata siblings, and I freaked out just knowing that Eros could strike at any time. Yuki went up and called out for her brother. Death was approaching fast, and I knew I would meet Giratina soon enough. Freya had gone in between me and Yuki, while I had stepped away, hoping that if Eros _did_ try to kill us, Yuki would stop him.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and a figure that could only be Eros rushed past Yuki, aiming for Freya with a blade of red metal, with a lotus bud as a pommel. I acted instinctively, as I also rushed for Freya, and in one blind motion, threw myself in front of her, taking the full attack to the chest.

"_**FLINT!"**_

I lay there helpless as my life left me, blood gushing out of the wound that was inflicted upon me. The last of the world I saw was Freya crying her heart out, Eros, who was a Leafeon, standing with Yuki's arms around his neck, presumably trying to stop him, and a darkening sky.

Next thing I know, it's all darkness, and I'm staring into Giratina's eyes. An echoing voice then boomed around me, as it spoke. It both frightened, and calmed me.

"Ah, the young prince has finally succumbed to the void. However, it is not yet time for you to stay."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Prince? I would have known if I was a prince."

"Yes, you would have, if not for the bandits that have taken you since you were a child."

This little bit of info gave me an idea of what happened when the bandits 'found' me.

"I…I should have known that I had a bigger fate…"

"Hm, and you do. Now, let's bring you back to life, shall we?"

After he spoke those words, I burst into flame, my whole body engulfed in the golden fire. The light returned to my sight, and I woke up. I shot up, coughing from the lack of air, and looked around. Freya was too busy crying her heart out to notice me, and Eros and Yuki were out of sight, probably inside, since the door was shut.

I got up, slowly, as my wound might have reopened if I made any quick movements. I took a moment to make sure I was okay before I went over to Freya, who was still crying, and I put a paw on her cheek, she stopped bawling and looked up, and her eyes lit up upon seeing me alive and well. She then tackled me into a kiss, and for the moment, I let it happen. _I think some fireworks went off in my heart._ When she broke away, she called out for the Honata siblings to come out and see me.

Yuki was shocked, but Eros had a suspicious look on his face, as if he thought I was more than what I seemed, and I got a good look at his eyes. They were red, not the soothing brown on a normal leafeon. He spoke after a while, accepting the situation as it was.

"You have obviously met Giratina, and yet here you stand, without the wound I struck."

"Y-yeah…and according to him, I'm as much of a prince as you are."

Eros simply nodded, as if he knew the entire time. He stood aside and gestured for us to enter his home. Freya picked me up, much to my displeasure since I've always hated being picked up, and brought me inside.

_This was it…my escape from the bandits that took me in as one of their own, along with an unexpected companion, as well as averting death for the second time. I would soon be on my way to my own kingdom, whichever one it may be, and be closer to the place I can call home. Huh, I guess luck _did_ come through for me._

…

"Tell me…do you believe in fate?"

* * *

**Inky: Holy shit guys…I've done it after several weeks of procrastination! The first chapter is finished! Hope you enjoyed it, and I look forward to feedback regarding the story.**

**I thought I would add more to this story, but seeing that I've stopped working on this a month ago, I instead decided to finish it with Flint's thoughts, as well as a question to you readers. ;)**

**Just a friendly reminder, if you want to give me any advice, please PM me instead of putting it in the review section.**


End file.
